Wyatt
Wyatt is Penny's father, who first appeared in "The Boyfriend Complexity". Character Information Wyatt is a very caring, friendly and fatherly person, who wants Penny to make both good decisions but also to make his little girl happy. Penny mentioned her father at least twice before he appeared on the show. According to Penny in "The Maternal Capacitance" (S2E15),﻿ Wyatt originally wanted a boy, but got her instead. He called her "slugger" until she got her first training bra, at which point he also stopped playing catch with her. In "The Maternal Congruence" (S3E11), Penny mentions that Wyatt sent her a catcher's glove and a baseball for Christmas. When he learned that Penny was seeing Leonard, he was overjoyed, having met her moron ex-boyfriends. He was actually devastated at learning that they had broken up. In "The Boyfriend Complexity" (S4E09), Wyatt is first seen in person. He comes to visit Penny, who claims, in order to get him off her back, that she and Leonard have got back together. As the episode progresses, the two carry on the ruse until Penny admits the truth to him. He is at first hurt that she felt a need to lie to him, but forgives her. When she is gone, Wyatt literally begs Leonard not to give up on her, as he is the best boyfriend she's ever had. He pretends to angrily throw Leonard out of the apartment as reverse psychology to get Penny's interest in him up. Leonard leaves, telling Wyatt that he will Friend him on Facebook. In "The Hesitation Ramification" (S7E12), Penny has a phone call with her father after it is found that her role in NCIS is cut when aired. Penny tells Wyatt that her part wasn't cut because she was too pretty. He also doesn't need to come to Los Angeles to kick Mark Harmon's ass. Wyatt does not appear on screen in this episode, nor is he heard. In "The Bachelor Party Corrosion", Penny calls her Dad to tell him that she got married to Leonard. First he asks if she is happy, which she is. He is a bit perturbed since she waited a week to tell him, but is understanding and supportive; however, this may be because having a secret of his own, having accidentally ran over her pet pig, Moondance - almost a year ago. Relationships Penny Wyatt loves his daughter a lot, but Penny had some issues with him when she was growing up since he was raising her like a boy and calling her "Slugger". Penny's Mother Wyatt and his wife are obviously happily married and so they are a good couple. Penny's Siblings Wyatt's relationship with his two other children, Penny's brother and sister is not known but it's obvious he loves them very much. Leonard Hofstadter Wyatt is very fond of Leonard. He sees him as the first smart genius Penny has dated, while all her other boyfriends Wyatt considered losers, while Leonard is seen by Wyatt as a friendly, caring person and a successful accomplished academic. Trivia *The first mention of Penny's father was in "The Maternal Capacitance", where she called him 'Bob'. However, his name was later changed to Wyatt. *Wyatt, along with the hole Penny's familytree last name is yet to be known, since Penny's maiden name has yet to be established. *He is one of three fathers of the current main cast who has physically appeared on the show: the others being Raj and Bernadette (Leonard's father is only mentioned, Sheldon's is dead, Howard's left him at 11, Amy's has neither been seen nor mentioned, Stuart's is only mentioned and Emily's is only mentioned and possibly dead). *Her father's fondest wish became true in "The Gorilla Dissolution" when Leonard and Penny became engaged. Now his grandchildren will not "live in a house on wheels". Gallery Bf.jpg|I'm going to give you some help. Boy12.jpg|Don't give up on her! Boy8.jpg|Talking to the fake love birds. Thebigbangtheorys04e09720pmkv 001006463.jpg|That's all bull squirt. Wyattandleonard.jpg|Hey, I'm fishing in Leonard's apartment. Corr12.png Corr11.png Corr10.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Penny's Family Category:Articles With Photos Category:Grandfathers Category:Wyatt Category:Nebraska Category:Season 4 Category:Series 4 Category:Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Recurring Characters